Sweaters, Sweaters, Everywhere
by haleyb333
Summary: Magnus works at a clothing store and just so happens to be on the job when Isabelle decides that Alec needs a makeover! Please, leave a review! Feedback is always welcome!


"ALEC!" Isabelle sounded both furious and exasperated, he must have done something really wrong. _Maybe I forgot to put the toilet seat down again,_ Alec thought to himself.

"What? What did I do this time?" He tried to sound serious, but he knew she could hear the smile in his voice.

"You are _not_ wearing that simply awful sweater again!"

Alec looked down at his clothing. He couldn't see anything wrong with it. Well, sure, there were lots of holes in it. _And it used to be black,_ he reminded himself.

"But Izzy. It's so comfortable! It may be grey now, but it's got personality!"

Isabelle gave an indignant snort. "Personality? Now you sound like Jace." She sighed before continuing. "You have to sacrifice a little comfort for some kind of a fashion sense, Alec. How do you expect to ever find a guy dressed like that?"

"Well, frankly Izzy, if he doesn't like my style, then he doesn't deserve me!" Alec crossed his arms and tried to look confident and determined.

"Oh please!" Isabelle scoffed. "You wouldn't know style if it came and stole all of your clothes. Which, I wish someone would, but seriously, you have to attract the guy before you can win him over with your personality. I know what an amazing guy you are, but not everyone does, Alec."

Alec leaned over the back of Isabelle's seat, considering what she was saying. "Let me guess, Iz, you want to give me a makeover."

Isabelle gasped in excitement. "Oh Alec! Would you let me? It would be so much fun! It would be really great bonding time and I could finally fix your clothing crisis and, oh, Alec please!"

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and Alec knew automatically that he was going to give in. He had to admit that she had a point to what she was saying, but more than that, he loved spending time with just her.

He paused for dramatic effect nonetheless, added the sigh, and then began, "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but fine, Isabelle, go get your stuff and we can go shopping."

Isabelle promptly busted his eardrums with the loudest squeal Alec had ever heard.

* * *

Magnus was absolutely bored out of his mind. He loved working at this clothing store. Not that he needed the money, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn paid well enough, but this was his chance to give back to those in need. His chance to make sure that even those without an eye for fashion would not walk out of that store with a terrible outfit. But work today was agonizingly slow.

He usually kept an eye out for anyone attractive and chose to compliment them (or help them, depending) the most. Yet, so far today, very few people had actually seemed to need his help, minus one terribly lost soul who had tried to walk out of the store with horrid Christmas sweater which had Santa's face plastered over the breast region. Luckily, he had caught that one before she got away.

"No! You cannot try on any sweaters! I thought I'd made that very clear!" A teenage girl yelling at someone across the aisle attracted Magnus's attention.

 _Well, hello cutie,_ Magnus thought. _Goodbye, boredom._ He was automatically drawn to the boy currently being yelled at. He was of the tall, dark, and handsome type. _Black hair and blue eyes will always be my favorite combination._

But the more Magnus looked, the more he had to admit that the girl, who he assumed was this boy's sister since they looked so much alike, had a point. The boy's clothing was astonishingly atrocious. He's never really seen anyone that bad, minus Christmas sweater lady earlier, but no one really compared to her.

The sweater the boy was currently wearing was full of holes and Magnus assumed that it had probably once been black but was now so faded he had no idea what color to even call it. But the boy was so stunningly attractive that none of that really mattered. Sure, maybe if he worked a bit on his style, he would turn heads everywhere he went, but Magnus could tell even from afar that they were Shadowhunters, so this kid didn't really need to turn the heads of most people since they wouldn't even see him through the glamour.

The girl snatched the sweaters out of his hands and hurriedly moved to put them away. Magnus decided this was his chance to go and help out another poor soul. _And hopefully get a date with this stud._

* * *

Alec was vaguely aware of someone approaching him before he heard a voice beside of him.

"Why don't you try this on, darling? It might please your sister a bit more than your current look, and it will certainly make those stunning blue eyes of yours seriously pop."

Alec looked up and was immediately taken aback. Not by what the man in front of him was asking him to try on, but rather by how attractive the man was. It was easy to tell he was a warlock, even through the strong glamours he was throwing up. But his smile was making Alec's heart skip a beat, and suddenly Alec realized he hadn't spoken yet.

"I- um, sure thing. Thanks for the help." He reached out and took the black shirt from the man before him. "I'm not really that great with clothes." He chuckled and Magnus's heart began to melt. "Not that you can't tell that already." He motioned to his sad case of a sweater. He was silently thanking Clary for that lesson on how to talk to guys, knowing that he had her to thank for his regained composure.

Magnus laughed softly. "Yeah, I was noticing that. But hey, at least it has personality, right?"

Alec couldn't help it, he started laughing and he couldn't hold it back. Isabelle picked that moment to walk back over to him, so he motioned to her and said, "Please, tell her that."

Magnus couldn't help it, but he was laughing, too. Even though he had no idea what the laughter was about, this gorgeous kid's laugh was extremely contagious.

"No, no," Isabelle began. "We do not encourage him." This only brought on more laughter from both Magnus and Alec.

"Let me just go try this on then and we'll see about that."

* * *

Alec took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room. Isabelle and Magnus seemed to be deep in conversation, which was very troublesome. He cleared his throat and both of them turned around.

Isabelle smiled immediately. "Seems like Magnus has a sense of style, unlike someone else. That shirt really brings out your eyes, Alec."

Magnus leaned in a bit. "I'm Magnus by the way, I don't think I had mentioned that earlier."

Alec flashed a grin. "Well, I would tell you I'm Alec, but it seems you've been doing some investigating with my sister already." He couldn't believe he was actually talking to anyone like this, much less an attractive guy. And from the look on Isabelle's face, she couldn't believe it either.

Magnus grinned again. "Well, we do have more clothes for you. Your current attire is very, how do I put this nicely? Appalling."

"You call that nice? Well I'd hate to see you get any harsher." Alec grabbed a stack of clothes from Magnus's hands.

"I'd never dream of being any harsher to you, Alec." What was it about this kid that was making him go nuts? Was it the chiseled jawline or the way his eyes lit up every time he spoke? _Or both?_

"And when you're done," Magnus flashed a grin bigger than ever and Alec's heart began doing flips in his chest. "When you're done here, I might just have to take you out for coffee. To show off your new look, of course."


End file.
